Something Stupid
by B. and the Jetts
Summary: Ele só queria dormir pra curar a ressaca. Sério. Mas ela tinha que vir com aquela cantoria de "Oh I love in the rain...", não foi culpa dele. Mesmo. Ah, e Nutella. Muita, muita Nutella. Projeto O/S Oculta.


_Para Marcella, que teve a maior sorte de ter sido minha Amiga OneShot-Secreta_

* * *

Mesmo antes de abrir os olhos, eu tinha uma sensação na boca do estômago de que aquilo não ia acabar bem.

Não que eu lembrasse de alguma circunstância em especial pra explicar essa situação, mas se eu fosse honesto, eu não lembrava de muita coisa da noite passada.

Então me forcei a abrir os olhos e não sabia se era só coisa da minha cabeça ou se o teto estava _mesmo_ girando.

Levantei com o que minha mente afetada de álcool definiu como: a mãe de todas as ressacas e me arrastei até a cozinha. Durante o primeiro passo, decidi que descobriria como cheguei em casa. No meio do segundo percebi que só saber que eu estava em casa já era muito bom. Depois disso parei de contar os passos e me concentrei em não vomitar no corredor.

Eu só precisava me hidratar. Mesmo. Talvez comer alguma coisa. Ou só mandar o vizinho parar de tocar essas músicas de viado as 3 da madrugada.

De repente eu não conseguia ouvir mais nada, só a música de viado do vizinho e percebi que esse era todo o motivo da dor de cabeça, quer dizer, _além_ da mãe de todas as ressacas, mas meus pés continuaram se movendo em direção a cozinha, porque obviamente meu cérebro estava ocupado demais em seu estado vegetativo mergulhado em formol pra informar minhas pernas da mudança de plano.

Porém, a música de viado foi ficando cada vez mais alta, porque não estava vindo do vizinho. Não. Claro que não. A música de viado estava vindo da boca da mulher seminua no meio da minha cozinha.

Ela não me viu, porque continuou cantando a música de viado a plenos pulmões ("I love Paris in the rain... I loooOOOOooveee...") enquanto vasculhava o gabinete da parede e puxava dois potes de Nutella.

Dois. Potes. De. Nutella. Isso numa casa em que um dos habitantes se dedica em comer como um animal de fazenda. Quase virei hipoglicêmico por causa dessa demente.

Se eu ainda não tivesse a sensação de que um chimpanzé tirou o topo da minha cabeça pra escarrar dentro do meu crânio antes de fechar a coisa toda, eu pensaria que isso é um sonho.

Então a mulher fechou o gabinete e eu vi que era a Bella.

"Velho!" chamei bem alto e ela pulou, não dando com a testa no gabinete por centímetros "Você tem dois. Não um, mas _dois_ potes de Nutella muquiados no armário da cozinha?!"

Ela continuou agarrada nos potes de Nutella, me olhando com os olhos arregalados "Eu nem sei o que é muquiado!"

"Não!" alertei, erguendo a mão "Você faz de propósito! Toda vez que começa a falar, é só pra me confundir e me fazer esquecer das coisas importantes." ou talvez isso seja só meu D.D.A. falando, nunca saberemos "Não vai funcionar dessa vez."

"Mas Edward, eu só-"

"Cala a boca, bruxa!" fechei a distância entre nós em três passos "Me dá um pote."

"Não!"

Parecia um impasse de velho oeste, só faltava a bola de feno passar rolando ao nosso lado antes de sacarmos as armas e atirarmos. Na verdade eu acho que já passei por uma coisa assim uma vez – a disputa por comida, não um duelo armado – com a minha irmã. Só que com a Alice, nós simplesmente nos engalfinhamos no chão da cozinha até ela acertar minha cabeça na quina da mesa, abrir meu supercílio e espalhar sangue por todo lugar.

E o critério da minha mãe pra decidir quem é o culpado é bem simples: quem sangrou é inocente.

O problema é que eu não posso socar a Bella. Ela é mole, vai começar a chorar, fica com uns hematomas monstruosos por qualquer coisa e minha mãe não está aqui pra apartar a briga.

Mas acho que a minha cara deve ter dito tudo, porque ela mesma começou a se explicar.

"Eu não vou soltar os potes."

"Por que não?"

"Você não para de olhar pros meus peitos!"

"O que tem seus peitos?"

"Desde que você entrou na cozinha, fica encarando meus peitos, eu não vou tirar os potes da frente deles, é minha última linha de defesa."

Isso me fez piscar algumas vezes enquanto tentava entender. "Eu estou olhando os potes, Bella, não seus peitos. E essa coisa preta _em volta_ dos peitos é seu sutiã, isso sim é sua última linha de defesa."

Bella bufou e bateu o pé no chão. "Ah para, Edward!"

"Parar com o que?" ela só torceu o nariz em resposta "Se eu estivesse segurando um pote de Nutella na frente da virilha, você estaria olhando o pote ou a minha virilha?"

"O que?"

"Olha aqui." arranquei um dos potes da mão dela, que deu um gritinho, e coloquei bem na frente da virilha "O que te chama mais a atenção, a virilha, ou o fato que tem um pote de Nutella bem na frente?"

"Eu não acredito que estamos tendo essa conversa às três da manhã..."

"E você tá falando isso pra mim? Para de esconder as meninas e me passa a faca."

"Toma." sendo essa a mulher mais desastrada a já sobreviver além dos terríveis 2 anos de idade, eu nunca sei se ela jogou as coisas ou se derrubou. No caso a faca parecia um míssil quando quicou no balcão bem do lado da minha mão estendida "Vou por uma blusa, já volto."

"Tá." respondi, ocupado em abrir a tampa que mantinha a ambrosia separada de mim e só depois de conseguir enfiar uma – eu quero dizer _colherada_, mas eu peguei com uma faca... facada? – um tanto de Nutella na boca é que percebi o que ela tinha acabado de falar "Espera. Ainda com a coisa dos peitos? Eu não vou olhar, Bella... Tá vendo isso?" indiquei o pote aberto com a faca "É larica. Obviamente tenho outras preocupações."

Ela colocou as mãos na cintura como se isso fosse me fazer ver a razão. Só me fez ver que ela estava com uma bermuda que parecia muito a minha cueca.

"Você não ouviu uma palavra do que eu acabei de dizer, ouviu?" Bella perguntou e eu senti como se tivesse levado um choque porque não. Não ouvi nem uma palavrinha.

"Isso é minha cueca?" apontei e ela olhou pra baixo.

"Parece uma bermuda!"

"Mas é uma cueca. Você é tão esquisita."

Sabe quando uma pessoa começa bufando, mas quase grita? Então. "Viu? Por isso que eu vou me vestir e já volto!"

Enfio outro tanto de Nutella na boca enquanto giro os olhos. "Cara, se você não fosse tão dramática..." então tirei a camiseta e atirei na cabeça dela. "Veste essa droga e vem comer, eu estou começando a sair daquele estado da ressaca em que ainda to um pouco bêbado e entrando naquele estágio que só tenho vontade de vomitar."

"Você tiraria a roupa só pra eu me sentir melhor?" ela realmente parecia emocionada com a possibilidade.

"Ah é, porque é _tão_ difícil me fazer andar de cueca pela casa..."

"Edward..." ela reclamou daquele jeito que me faz sentir que tem uma professora me dando esporro.

"É, Bella ella, eu tiraria a roupa por você." E completei realmente tirando a calça e atirando nos pés dela "Podemos comer agora?" voltei a passar Nutella em uma das fatias de pão que ela havia deixado lá, provavelmente antes de eu levantar.

Bella voltou, dando uns passos lentos, meio de má vontade, mas sem parar de sorrir. Não que eu ache ruim uma garota sorrir só porque eu estou de cueca, mas ela estava me deixando meio apavorado.

"Eu não acredito que você está em pé no meio da nossa cozinha usando uma cueca do Batman."

"É, você _roubou_ minha cueca de adulto pra usar como pijama, não é como se eu tivesse muita escolha."

"Você é tão crianção."

"E você fica falando essas palavras de bruxa pra me confundir e esquecer que você tinha muquiado dois potes de Nutella."

"Eu ainda não sei o que é muquiado."

Terminei de montar meu sanduíche e me voltei pra ela. Toda pequenininha – os peitos não _tão_ pequenininhos assim, mas eu não to olhando – com aquele sutiã preto sem graça, minha cueca, aquela pinta do lado do umbigo e essa cara de canalha. Minha melhor amiga.

"Por que tá me olhando desse jeito?" ela perguntou, mas tirou os olhos de mim, voltando a atenção para o balcão e sanduíche que pretendia fazer.

Eu não disse nada, não consegui pensar em nada que fizesse sentido naquele momento, só me inclinei na direção dela bem devagar, cheguei tão perto que vi minha respiração balançando a mecha de cabelo que escapava do rabo de cavalo dela e descia para o colo. Tão perto que vi a pele dela arrepiar. Acho que seus olhos se fecharam.

"Bella ella..." sussurrei e ela respondeu apenas com um murmúrio ininteligível "Você é uma _péssima_ cantora."

E antes que ela tivesse a chance de virar na minha direção, peguei os dois potes de Nutella e corri o mais rápido que pude de volta pro meu quarto.

"Edward?" Bella chamou parecendo meio confusa "EDWARD!" não tão confusa assim...

Tranquei a porta enquanto percebia que tinha deixado a tampa de um dos potes na cozinha e que eu ia ter que comer usando a ponta da faca como colher.

"Edward!" Bella berrou, esmurrando minha porta.

É, esse não foi meu melhor plano.

"Argh! Eu te odeio."

Mas valeu a pena.

* * *

**N/A.:** Essa one shot faz parte do Projeto de One Shot Oculta. Você encontra o resto das fics participantes no profile FF. net(/)~oneshotoculta

Super divertido participar disso! Infelizmente não foi a melhor one que eu já escrevi, mas acho que a Marcella (~cellaes) vai entender todas as piadas, internas ou não!

Espero que todos curtam (em especial ela, pq né?)

Juro que os capítulos e continuações estão chegando! Juro!


End file.
